*Synthesis and purification of opiod and related pepetides (Radiolabeled and/or unlabeled) at a purity of 99% minimum. *Maintainance ofteh NIDA Drug Inventory (DISCS) and shippign and distribution of peptides in inventory based on NIDA requests. *Bi-annual literature review and summary report on teh pertinent opioid peptides related publications. *Manufacturing proces development for new peptides to include in NIDA Drug Inventory Supply.